Because I Could Not Stop For Death
by Countess Eliza
Summary: Because they could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for the both of them. Based on the poem, "Because I Could Not Stop For Death" by Emily Dickinson. One shot.


**This is an entry for a Halloween Compation from Wattpad. But I also wanted to post it here (don't tell anyone, but my favorite websites to post on is this one and Quotev). **

**I had to study Emily Dickinson and her poetry for a project in English last year and I realted her poem, _Because I Could Not Stop For Death _so much to Hamilton, that i just had to write the story.**

**I don't own Hamilton.**

* * *

Because I Could Not Stop for Death

Because Alexander could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for him.

Death came to him even before the duel. As Alexander tried to fall asleep, he was greeted by a tall, slender figure dressed in all black. Eliza had been tired the day before and was resting as she should have. The man approached Alexander. He got out of bed, ready to defend his wife before this man could get to her.

"Who are you?" Alexander demanded to know.

The figure smiled at him lazily from under his dark hood. "Who do you think, Mr. Hamilton?"

"You seem familiar. Much too familiar. Where have I seen you before?"

"As a smart man has, you have escaped me several times. But as a stupid man, you had to face me."

Alexander looked closer at the man. His eyebrows made a W. "Are you…? You can't be…"

"Am I?" The man chuckled.

"Death?"

A sly smile took over Death's lips. He bowed to Alexander who was still in shock. Of course, Death found this amusing. He took a seat before continuing.

"At your service. Now, Mr. Hamilton I'm going to amuse that you know why I'm here."

"I'm going to die." Alexander didn't expect for it to happen so soon. He still had things to do. In the morning he was planning on writing a letter to Eliza to explain everything. But when his wife woke up to see his body in their bed, she would break. Alexander had already done enough stupid things in his life. Burr wasn't going to shoot him. It wasn't in his political interest to kill him. At least Burr wouldn't need to duel him the next day.

"No, Hamilton. I'm only here to warn you." Death stood. "I am Death himself. I can read every human's future. I know when you're going to die. Your lovely wife. And I knew that your son was going to die. I know what your plan is for tomorrow. I don't usually do this with people often. Never come to give them a hint at their future. But I admire you, Mr. Hamilton. Even after all the incredibly stupid things that you've done. So I bring you a word of advice: Don't break your loved ones."

Alexander was confused. _Don't break your loves ones. _Because the words came from Death's tongue, he knew to think them through. But even himself didn't know how to react.

"Th-thank you, sir." Was all Alexander could think of.

"Humans," Death scoffed, "So dim-minded. If you ever come into a position like me, then you may become all the while wiser. I believe because you've been able to see me before that you're smarter than the usual person I visit. But that doesn't mean you know all the answers. I bid you farewell, Mr. Hamilton. Remember what I told you."

After Death was gone, Alexander only sat on his bed. Confused. What had he meant? Perhaps bringing souls away had made him mad. Before he fell asleep, Alexander invited his son to spend the night with them.

_Don't break your loved ones._

* * *

Because Eliza could not stop for Death, he kindly stopped for her.

There was too much for her to die. She couldn't stop working. The children at the orphanage adore her. Even at her old age. Her children and grandchildren still needed her. Eliza had so much work to do. She never just let herself die. No matter what happened. She would still go on.

As she laid in her bed, Eliza wasn't so sure. Even though she was in such pain. After being mostly deaf and blind, she was alright with the thought of Death. It would ease her suffering. Not her loves ones. Except she would be able to see her Alexander.

Her Alexander.

A dark figure approached the edge of her bed. When her husband was dying, she thought she had seen this man before. He smiled at her. A grim look on his face. Death. Back for her. Eliza let herself ease into it. Then Death let all the pain go away with her last breath.

The two entered a carriage. As they rode along, Eliza noted how she was youthful again. The same smooth skin with her dark locks. A smile refused to leaved her face. This was finally going to happen. She would see her Alexander again.

"Look out the window," Death told her.

Eliza obeyed. They were passing the orphanage. Laughing children were gathered outside playing with each other. How she yearned to kiss them all goodbye. But as Eliza tried to leave, Death stopped her.

"Your time as come, Eliza. In only a few minutes you shall see your Alexander again."

Fields of grain passed her vision. Every sight was more beautiful than the last. Soon they were passing by people. Angelica. Peggy. George Washington. Her dear mother standing next to her father. But Death never stopped them. He told her that she had to see her husband before anything else.

When the carriage did stop, Death helped Eliza out. He led her to a building. More of a lovely house that reminded her of her childhood home. Eliza beamed.

_Eternity. _

A man came out of the house. Eliza ran to him. Instead of the pale, bleeding husband she had seen last, there was her old Alexander. His eyes still held his love for her. All of sudden, she felt like that young girl that had seen her true love for the first time.

Alexander was back in her arms. Forever.

* * *

**I wanted to do something a little different for this challenge. It was really fun to write and I had the idea in my head for a while, so I decited that it would be fun to post for the challenge. **

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


End file.
